


I play to win

by iTry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boba Tea, Both just being gremlins together, F/M, Fluff, Games, Slow Burn, i just think they would be so cute together, mention of murder, this is probs gonna be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTry/pseuds/iTry
Summary: Junkrat and Hana meet by chance and hit it off pretty well until Hana realises what Junkrats profession is





	I play to win

Junkrat stretched and stood up. The sun shining brightly and burning everything it could.

”Ya kno'. I fancy a vacation, I mean we got all this gold laying around.” Roadhog grunted at Junkrats idea.

”Fine, then i'll go alone.... now where to. We'll let the bomb decide!” He giggled and threw a firecracker at a world map and it burned a hole in Korea. ”Off I go then... don't miss me too much ya big lug”

Roadhog simply turned around and kept reading his magazine.

 

Junkrat stole a smartphone from a store, not able to get rid of the old habit. He nearly hijacked the plane he got on until he realised he could just but first class and then blow it up after. The passengers gave him weird looks and his smell was pungent, to say the least. But he payed enough to keep everyone shut up.

Looking on his new phone which had a baby pink case with some weird game on it, he found a rumor of a reputed secret boba tea shop so as soon as the several hour flight was over he headed straight for it.

 

Hana couldn't walk around normally after having joined Meka but she had managed to escape. She had to go to her favourite boba shop. Wearing a trenchcoat and a fake mustache with sunglasses she walked into it and order her favourite drink. As she stood to wait she felt a disgusting smell so she looked to find the source. The source was this wild looking man, contentedly sipping a boba tea and holding a phone with a case that had an all too familiar game on it.

 _Fuck it_ she thought and once she got her drink she sat in front of him.

 

The man looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow, she smiled at him and before she could say anything he asked in an Australian accent ”What's with the get up?”

She got confused until she looked down and realised she was wearing her signature disguise.

”O-oh... you see i'm an escaped convict so i have to keep a low profile.” she giggled at her joke but the man looked excited and asked ”Really? Me too, well i'm not escaped but i'm a convict, what have you done?”

She kept laughing and told him of all the stores she had robbed and heists she had commited. After a while he wouldn't stop the joke or say just kidding, which was odd but she shrugged it off.

 

”Why did you come over here anyway” The man leaned in and took another big sip of his now third cup of boba tea.

”To this table?”

The man nodded.

”I saw your phone case.” she smiled and pointed to it ”You a fan of the game?”

The man looked confused and then leaned back ”I haven't played it, not much for games, it was what i was able to grab.”

Hana chuckled

”You know... Oh i just realised i don't know your name, i'm Hana Song.”

”Junkrat” he reached out and shaked the hand she had extended. Hana could swear she felt oil on her hand, ignoring that she wiped her hand on the trenchcoat and looked at Junkrat

”You know Junkrat, there's an arcade close to her that has that game, you wanna try it out?”

Pouring the last of his boba tea into his canteen he just shrugged and opened the door and walked out.

Hana was a bit confused, not sure if he had said no but when she looked outside she saw him standing out there waiting for him.

 

They spent a good deal at the arcade, Junkrat was a complete noob at first but quickly learned. But he was impressed at how good Hana was at the game, she seemed to have reflexes fit for a mech driver.

”How'd you get so good” he asked after her having beaten him for the 10th time

”Let's just say I spent a lot of time playing this. Although i've been out of practise lately.” She didn't take her eyes off the screen but for a short moment to look at him when saying it.

”If this is you out of practise then you could probably kill before... speaking of, i'm bored, you wanna go on a heist?”

She knitted her brows ”What game is that?”

”It's not a game, well, unless you count life and terrifying innocents a game.” he laughed maniacally

Hana kept her cool but on the inside she realised the jokes weren't jokes. _How fucking stupid am I, gotta get the commander_ ”Sure, where and when?”

”I saw this bank around the corner and how about now since i'm bored now” He nudged her and walked outside, waiting for her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing again after several months!  
> I've only done basic editing so let's hope there aren't too many mistakes XP  
> And my heart and brain says to add more flavour text, the pace is too quick but my body says f it i'm tired and i wanna post this  
> I hope you all have a good day <3


End file.
